We're as Good as Gone
by Rengoku Akashi
Summary: Three Narutard fangirls find a spell book that takes them to the world of Naruto. The craziest one of them is separated and ends up with the sexy bad guys. Will love come before friendship or will they be forced to kill each other?OCxKiba, OCxItachi, OCx?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or the only mention of Higurashi (but we wish) we only own ourselves (well our parents do) and our OC's. **

**Author's Note: YAY! To celebrate the ending of the S.A.T's I will post the first chapter! Fair WARNING I will try to update once a week. This is our first Fanfic don't hate us if we suck! **TT^TT** We're just three friends who watch too much anime! And so the story BEGINS!**X**3 **

**Oh and before I forget Erin's age: 16, Sarah's age: 16, Lia's age: 18(She has to be as old as she can get without her sounding too old). Our nicknames Erin: Chibi-can, Sarah: Uke-san, Lia: Dictator-sama**

Chapter 1: Hobo Horrors

**Sarah's** P.O.V.

"What the Fuck? I don't get the ending!" Erin yelled as we watched the last episode of Higurashi.

"I know I don't understand it either, but it's still a good anime." I said shrugging my shoulders. It was Saturday night and me, Erin and Lia were having an anime marathon. Well it was just me and Erin in our pajamas actually because Lia wasn't here yet!

The door knob started to rattle lighting flashed and the wind was blowing through the trees when the door swung open to reveal a dark figure. Me being the wuss of the group pushed a cursing Erin in front of me and proceeded to scream as I ran behind the couch. Doing her infamous Shion laugh Lia stepped out of the shadows holding a big purple book.

"Did Chibi-chan miss me?" Lia cooed as she slammed the door close.

"Shut it you know I don't like that name!" Erin said flipping Lia the finger.

"What's that Dictator-sama?" I said finally noticing the book Lia was holding.

"Oh this? I bought it off a hobo." she said.

"How did that happen?"

**Lia's (P.o.V) Flashback:**

**I was walking down a dark alley to Sarah's house for our anime marathon.**

**As I was going to turn around the corner, the familiar feel of a gun was pressed against my head.**

"**Give me 20 dollars or I'll paint the street with your brains" hissed a gruff voice from behind me.**

"**Hello random stranger how may I help you" I said cheerfully.**

"**This isn't McDonald's Bitch just give me the fucking 20 dollars" he shouted pressing the gun to were my neck was leaning in a 90 degree angle.**

"**Ok" I said pulling out 4 five dollar bills.**

**Pushing me onto the ground he ran off dropping a book where he was.**

"**Cool I just bought something" I giggled proceeding to skip down the alley holding my newly obtained book"**

**End of Flashback**

**Sarah's P.o.V again **

Erin raised an eyebrow. "You didn't buy that you were mugged."

"Then why did we have such a nice conversation?" Lia replied.

"What's the book about anyway?" I asked genuinely curious.

"I don't know?"

"Then look."

"What if there's something bad." Lia muttered.

"Damn I'll look ok!" Erin yelled snatching the book away from Lia.

I walked over to Erin to get a better look while Lia skipped to the kitchen for something to eat. Actually it was a spell book pertaining to transportation and different dimensions.

"So what's the book about?" Lia said around the orange lollipop in her mouth.

"Damn it how is it that you can be so fucking quiet?"

"It's a gift anyway Sarah." She said pointing to the book not wanting to repeat her earlier question.

"It's about different dimensions." I said.

A light bulb seemed to magically appear over Lia's head accompanied with a wicked smile.

"Oh crap she has her thinking face on." Erin gulped sensing the danger coming in our near future.

"Let's go to the Naruto world!" Lia giggled jumping up and down at the idea.

"Actually that doesn't sound too bad I can see Kiba-kun." I said suppressing my inner Fangirl with a cough.

"I'll get to see my weasel-kun!" Lia screamed instantly getting a perverted gleam in her eyes.

Lia and I simultaneously looked at Erin waiting for her to tell us who she would want to see if this spell even worked. Finally sensing our demonic aura Erin gave us a questioning stare.

"What?"

"Who do you want to see?" me and Lia asked at the same time.

"I am not as obsessed with fictional characters as you two are." Erin scoffed.

"Awwww but Erin they're so smexy, especially the Akatsuki!" Thalia drooled.

"Come on lets do this!" I yelled pumping my fist in the air.

"Don't copy the blond bastard Sarah!" Lia bristled. (Sorry to any Naruto fangirls)

"Sorry but why do you hate him so much?"

"Because I think he's a needy spoiled brat who should to grow up, forget about Sas-gay and marry Hinata or he could die damned to the flaming pits of hell where he will suffer for all of eternity!" she stated flames seeming to surround her.

"Can we get started on this spell?" I offered completely scared of her right now.

"Okay!" she giggled passing me to look at the book in Erin's hands.

"Can you draw circle Sarah?" Erin said.

"Yes I can draw circles, squares, and triangles."

"Okay may you please draw a circle on the floor?"

"How big?"

"Big enough too were all three of us can link our hands around it."

While I was doing this Lia and Erin got in another word fight, about who Erin loved from our favorite anime. Lia and I have been best friends since we were little we formed such a strong bond that it scares people. During our junior year in high school Erin was dropped into our lives by a magical wizard on a motorcycle (joke).

Erin became a good friend in our troublesome trio in the past couple of months that she's been with us. Finishing the poorly drawn circle I had to as usual break up the petty little fights that Erin and Lia start that always end with them laughing at the end.

"Come on what's next?" I said

"It says we need a strand of maidens' hair." Erin squinted through her contacts.

"What's a maiden?" Lia said confused by the big word.

"This." Erin stated pulling Lia's jet black waist length hair (it's really that long) receiving a punch in the face as a response.

"OW! What the Fuck was that for!" Erin yelled rubbing her left cheek that was sure to bruise.

"Why did you pull my hair?" Lia said her green eyes blazing with furry.

"Because maiden means girl and hair means hair!" Erin yelled.

"Oh"

"Take deep breaths Erin. What's next?" I said trying to calm her down.

"It says we need a sweet sacrifice." Lia whispered.

"What about the lollipop you have Lia?" I questioned eyeing the orange flavored candy.

"No its MINE, BACK OFF BITCHES!"

"Well then get in the middle of the circle so we can start." Sarah said.

"Wait let me get something first." Lia yelled running to the couch where her sleeping bag was. Skipping back she had her special akatsuki notebook laptop.

"Why do you have that?" Erin asked.

"In case I get stuck in the middle of nowhere!" she said.

"I want to get my iPod!" Erin and I shouted simultaneously.

**~Time skip~**_ (Really it's only been 2minutes but I'm to lazy to type it)_

"Okay are we ready?" I said walking over to the circle.

"Hai Uke-san!" Lia cheered.

"Yeah" Erin droned.

"Then let's do this shit!" I yelled doing another fist pump.

I received two very shocked WTF faces from Lia and Erin.

"What?"

"Don't ever do that again."

"But….."

"EVER!"

"Fine let's start." grabbing Erin's hands we began our chant.

_One, two, three_

_A magical land we seek_

_One, two, three_

_To the Naruto world we plead_

_One, two, three_

_We three fangirls chant of thee _

_By the power of three, so mote it be _

"Damn it." Erin said dejected.

Lia sobbed quietly in the center of our pathetic circle since she wouldn't let go of her lollipop.

"Nothing" I whispered I should have expected this. Why did I even get my hopes up thinking that we could actually go to the Naruto world? Just as I was going to walk away something made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. A strong pressure filled the room making me gag causing my vision to blur as I swayed on my feet. Lighting crashed through my window scattering shards of glass around the living room floor. I stood frozen when a scream of pure fear from in front of me ripped through my fogged mind. Something tugged on my left arm causing me to fall to my knees. Shifting my head to the side I saw a glimpse of something sinking into the floor it struggled madly searching for something to grasp. In vain Erin reached out to the figure but it was too late it slipped through the ground with a soul piercing scream. Erin shook my shoulders snapping my neck back and forth violently while screaming Lia's name. My eyes widened in realization tears spilling over to stain my cheeks. Why? Why didn't I grab Lia? Why did she fall? It's my fault. A gust of wind pushed me towards the black circle nearly pushing me in but I dug my knees into the carpet not willing to give up. Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for Erin with a yelp of shock she slipped. Her grip tightened around my wrist forcing me to pitch forward after her. I soon followed my friends into the dark hole that I just hoped wouldn't get us killed.

**A/N**

**Lia: It's done! It's done! :3**

**Sarah: Special credit to Lia for typing it! *throws confetti***

**Lia: PRETTY!**

**Erin: PLEASE REVIEW**

**Lia: Or purple monkeys will come and destroy the world!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Gosh! I don't want to waste my time writing the disclaimer but if I don't do it no one will, so here it go's. We don't own Naruto we only own ourselves and our OC's. *sigh***

**A/N: Yay! It's the second chapter! Last time our heroine Sarah and her friends fell through a hole in the floor, lighting broke her window and she didn't have insurance, who will pay for the damages! When will smexy men rain from the sky! Anyway back to the picture I mean story. What will awesomely happen this time on? ****We're Good as Gone**** let the show begin I MEAN STORY!X3 **

Chapter 2: Hangovers and Konoha

**Sarah's** P.O.V

Something wet and warm rubbed against my cheek. From the slight light that was penetrating my closed eyelids it was probably day time. Reluctantly my eyes fluttered open when the rubbing became a harsh shove. It took some time before my triple vision finally cleared revealing something that made me shriek.

"Holy crap!" backing away from the intimidating white dog that was the size of a pony I quickly jumped to my feet saying stupid stuff like 'nice doggy' or 'I won't taste very good so please don't eat me'. The only response I got was a snarl. I love dogs their favorite animal, but this dog had a murderous feeling to it. But what freaked me out is that it looked so familiar and I couldn't bring a name to mind.

"Akamaru!" a stern voice from behind me commanded causing the dog to sit wagging its tail. That's the name I was forgetting! Baka how could I not remember my favorite Naruto characters dog's name! Weird, I don't recognize any dogs in our neighborhood with that name. I would especially remember one that looked and had a name exactly like Akumaru.

Turning around to thank my savior I nearly screamed out of pure shock when I came face to face with my idol. Standing in front of me with a pissed off look on his face was Kiba and that look was aimed at me! It worked! The spell actually worked! Control there is a hot wild dog boy in the room with you, do not glomp! I REPEAT DO NOT GLOMP!

"Lady Tsunade I think she broke?"

"Kiba get away! You don't know what she's capable of doing!" The Fifth Hokage ordered.

Wait! The Fifth Hokage getting a better look in the room that I was in I noticed it was Lady Tsunade's office and it was filled with kickass ninjas. Hinata was blushing madly in a corner trying to hide behind Shino. While Kurenai was standing kunai in hand next to Lady Tsunade who was at her desk drinking a huge bottle of sake. I'm in Konoha that's a relief I thought that maybe we would end up in the middle of nowhere like Lia said might happen. But the look that Tsunade was giving me didn't make me feel at home.

"State your name and village." Tsunade said bringing the cup to her lips for a sip her eyes not leaving me for a second.

My name! It would seem too weird if I say an American name instead! Think Think THINK! I couldn't say I was from a village because all they have to do is send a bird and they'll find out I'm lying. I must have been standing there for about an hour sweating bullets before the slightly drunk Fifth Hokage decided to throw her half empty sake bottle at me. Ducking down it slammed through the wall and shattered in the hall (it rhymes X3) making a hole for people passing by to be able to peek in.

"My names Sarah!" I screamed holding my head in case she was willing to throw something else at me.

"Fuck stop all that damn noise, my head hurts! Did Lia put something in our drinks again?" a familiar voice cursed loudly from the couch.

"You're alive!" I yelled flinging myself at a very disheveled Erin that was emerging from a mess of blankets. That's not fair. They gave her the nice comfy couch with blankets while I got the stupid cold floor instead.

"Damn your alive too! NOW GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" she shouted shoving me away all the while I was grinning like a manic.

"What?"

"Guess where we are!"

"No way!" she gasped her gray eyes widening. (They really are that color)

"Yes way!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No fucking way!"

"Yes freaking way!" I squealed picking her up and spinning around.

"If you don't tell me what you're doing here." Tsunade gritted leaving the threat to hang ominously in the air.

"Should we tell them the truth?" I whispered to Erin putting her back down.

"Maybe, Will they even believe us?"

"We do have enough information to convince them."

"Is the manga even reliable? What if this world is completely different from the one we know?" Erin hurriedly whispered back.

"It can't be that different."

"What are you two whispering?" Lady Tsunade shouted her grip tightening on the clay cup.

We met a silent agreement, taking a deep shaky breath I prepared for what I was about to do.

"Our names are Sarah and Erin and we are from another dimension were your all fictional characters that aren't suppose to exist." I said quickly hoping that they didn't catch it. Sadly they did. Right now everybody in the room minus Erin was looking at me with either angry or confused faces. From reading Fanfics similar to my situation the girl usually tells them the truth so seeing that you're a valuable asset they make you a ninja. Then the guy you love falls head over heels for you and you live happily ever after. Please let that be true!

"That's preposterous you could be enemy spies!" Tsunade scoffed taking another swing of sake from what was left in the cracked cup.

"Where's Kakashi he would probably believe us! He knows about different dimensions because of his Mangeko Sharingan!" Erin shouted.

"Kakashi is on a secret mission in the Sand village."

"Do you mean when the Akatsuki try to kidnap Gaara?" I guessed.

"How do you know about that top secret information? It was only reported an hour ago!"

"We're in Shippuden." I whispered over to Erin who was nodding her head in agreement.

"Sippu what?" Kiba said. Darn those sexy ninjas and their sensitive hearing!

"Naruto Shippuden is the second series in the anime/manga to Naruto which is the original series. It's about an older version of Naruto training to bring Sasuke back to the village." I explained.

"And it also focuses on the Akatsuki who are after the tailed beast." Erin added in.

"Your spies!" Lady Tsunade shouted slamming her cup against the desk shattering it into a million pieces.

"Hear us out please!" I begged.

"No."

"But we're not spies were fangirls I mean I'm a fangirl she's an anime freak." I corrected catching Erin's heated glare at the mention of me calling her a fangirl.

"Why should I listen to you? A spy would lie through their teeth if it got them out of trouble!"

"Listen you fucking drunken old lady!"

"Erin that's enough, you're going to get her pissed off!"

"What she's an alcoholic old bitch who's single and will probably die alone!"

"Now that's just cold Erin she has a shot with Jiraya."

"I'm going to kill you insufferable brats!" Tsunade screamed lunging over her desk. Luckily Kurenai was there to pin her down before she got near us. I felt bad for putting Kurenai in that position but if she didn't stop the Hokage we would be dead right now. They thrashed around madly knocking over lamps and chairs.

"Kiba, Shino take them to the holding cells immediately!" Kurenai shouted struggling to hold the Hokage down.

"Hai, sensei!"

"Wait!" I started to struggle around when someone swung me over their shoulder and ran out the door only slowing down when Tsunade's ranting became to far away to hear. I was going to protest until I saw it was Kiba. I settled for blushing. Poor Erin on the other hand was being carried by a swarm of bugs that I couldn't recognize. What the hell? Where was Lia? I can't believe I just noticed my hyper active friend wasn't with us! The last time I saw her she was the first to fall through the hole that appeared in my living room floor. If she fell first that means she probably woke up before us. But why would she leave me and Erin there without even leaving a message. Maybe they took her somewhere from us so they could interrogate her, and we couldn't influence her.

"Kiba-kun did you find another girl with us?" I blushed. God, I'm acting like Hinata.

"No, we found you at the village gate when we were returning from a minor mission." He grunted shifting me on his shoulder when I began to slip. I started wiggling to get more comfortable when a growl came from Kiba. Looking at him I expected to see a scowl but instead I saw a blush tinting his painted cheeks. Confused, I stayed silent contemplating what might have happened to my friend and why she wasn't with us. The rest of our journey was quiet. Aside from Erin's colorful choice of words that seemed to echo off the walls loudly! I spent most of the time thinking that Lia was probably alone scared and confused somewhere slowly dying. I was jostled out of my thoughts when we were roughly tossed into the damp dark cell. That was at the end of the hall where there was barely any light. With a quick glance Shino silently closed the door making sure to lock it with a soft click. I felt like breaking down in tears and slamming my fist against a wall until they bleed. But I couldn't do that to Erin even though she acts like the way she does, she is still a normal person. And any sane person right now would have already been in a straight jacket if they had to go through this. But we have something that might just, might help us. We have the knowledge of the whole entire world of Naruto from A to Z. Who ever said that the truth sets you free must have been damn drunk at the time.

**A/N:**

**Sarah: We're in Jail! TT^TT**

**Erin: I hate Shino **

**Lia: OMG! Kiba Blushed when he was carrying you Sarah! X3**

**Erin and** **Sarah: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!**

**Lia: I think there's love in the air for Sarah and Kiba*skips around throwing roses***

**Erin and Sarah: AGAIN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!**

**Lia: You'll soon find out! Yes very soon!*evil smirk***

**Erin: Review and we'll give you a cookie!**

**Lia: *sneaking out the back door***

**Sarah: *Gasp* LIA! Get the hell back here with those cookies!**

**Lia: Neva *runs away***

**Erin: REVIEW OR WE'LL KILL LIA INSTEAD!**

**Lia: But then they wont know where I am!**

**Sarah: Damn she has a point.**

**Lia: REVIEW and I'll unleash the cookie monster on you instead! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto we only own our Oc's and ourselves. Imagine if we owned Naruto it would be filled with yaoi *drool*. Sadly we don't so just read!**

**A/N: Okay duckies this is Lia's point of view from the Akatsuki. Even though she is 18 she acts like a little kid on crack. But I have to make her this age because she's going to hook up with a certain weasel in the organization of evil S-ranked criminals. HA! Are you jealous yet? Let's continue our journey and see how Lia affects the Akastuki. There will be a slight YAOI WARNING! ( Nothing happens) The story begins NOW! X3**

Chapter 3: Giant Lollipops and Weasels

**Lia's** P.o.V

"Damn it!" I muttered for the millionth time as yet another door failed to open. Waking up in a dark cave alone does not put you in the best of moods. After I had stumbled around for about an hour the domed walls narrowed and transformed into a dimly lit corridor that had a door every couple of yards. Unfortunately they were all locked. I've been at it for about an hour trying to open any door I could see hoping it would lead to sunlight. Just as I was going to kick a random door in frustration it popped open with a soft click. Holding my breath I risked a peek. Sliding my head silently through, I dry heaved nearly vomiting at the smell that met my nose. Slamming the door I ran down the hall begging my mind to forget what I saw back there. In my panic I didn't notice the strange figure standing in my way causing me to collide with it painfully.

"Owie! Rhymes with Yaoi! " I giggled looking to see who had caused my pain. My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. There right on the ground in front of me was a huge orange lollipop!

"Mr. Lollipop I thought I lost you for good," I purred licking it "Mmmm you taste like blood and honey I like it!"

"Why are you licking Tobi's mask, pretty lady?" came a surprised voice from beneath me.

"Oh my freaking God my lollipop talked It's alive! I'm sorry I licked you but God you taste so good please don't eat me! I promise I'll never eat another lollipop again!" I begged scrambling off the orange treat.

"Tobi won't eat you because Tobi's a good boy!"

"Lia's a good girl too!" I cheered glomping what I thought was a sugary treat, but was really a man to the floor.

"Tobi likes the pretty lady she should meet the other members!" He stated grabbing my hand and dragging me down the hall. This Tobi guy looked a lot like the Tobi from Naruto weird I must be dreaming of the anime con from last month. Brushing the thought aside I focused on the bright light that was quickly approaching. Blinking my eyes at the brightness I was slightly disappointed to find the cheap looking kitchen empty.

"Maybe their in the living room? Tobi and the pretty lady can surprise them. Okay?" Tobi whispered creeping to the door at the other side of the dinning table. Nodding my head vigorously in agreement I followed. I didn't see why I had to be quiet in my dream but it was the awsomest dream I've ever had so I didn't want to ruin it. Snickering I peered into a room that had a tattered dark green couch as the only furnishing and sitting on it having a very loud conversation was Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Hidan!"

"What the FUCKING HELL you BITCH get off me or I'll sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!" Hidan yelled as I glomped him. (I like glomping people!)

"If I have to die it'd be to Jashin-sama!"

"Umm, Okay if you want to die." Hidan said awkwardly raising his scythe.

"No Hidan-sempai don't kill the pretty lady!" Tobi cried pulling me out of the way just as the scythe swung down missing me by a hair.

"Who in the right mind would want to be sacrificed to that stupid excuse of a God?" Kakuzu sneered from his spot on the couch.

"You _*censored* *censored_* I'm going to *_censored*_ *_censored* *censored_* until your screaming my name (I had dirty thoughts typing that! XD)_ *censored* _why don't you _*censored* *censored_* in a _*censored* *censored* _becauseyou're a *_censored* *censored* *censored_* that _*censored_* _*censored_* who doesn't have the slightest _*censored* *censored_*!" Hidan took a deep breath about to continue until I put my hand over his mouth.

"Ewww BITCH that's nasty I don't know where your hands been!"

"At least it's not Deidara's." I smirked enjoying the furious blush that matched his blazing pink eyes perfectly.

"Kakuzu how about you start a swear jar and charge Hidan five dollars every time he says a bad word." I said ignoring Hidan's protests.

"Hmmm not bad kid I'm starting to like you." Kakuzu grinned well I think he did I couldn't tell with that cloth covering half his face. Standing up he probably went in search for a jar leaving me alone with Hidan and Tobi.

"What the hell is wrong with Kakuzu? He's never in a good mood!" A familiar blue skinned man asked as he entered the room a huge sword on his back. Looking at everybody his black eyes landed on me a questioning look in them.

"Who's this?"

"This is …...Um pretty lady what's your name?"

"Lia."

"This is Lia!"

"And isn't it suspicious that none of the alarms and traps surrounding the base were set off?"

"I don't know?"

"What about her clothes I've never seen anything like them!"

I looked down at my jean shorts and black converse boots that I usually wore. I was going to snap at them that nothing was wrong with my sense of style until I caught them staring.

"You perverts!" I yelled covering my chest. I wanted to storm out but I couldn't because someone was holding me back. Bringing my hand up to pimp slap whoever had grabbed me I gasped when it was easily caught in a bone crushing grip. Before I knew it I was being lifted off the ground by both my wrists. A dream wouldn't hurt this much! This was real and actually happening! The stupid spell worked! I don't know if I want to hug the hobo, that I bought the book from, or kill him. I was snapped back to reality when his grip tightened making me scream.

"RAPE!"

"Shut up."

"RAPE!"

"Shut the hell up and tell us why you have a shirt with the whole Akatsuki organization on it!"

"Damn it I forgot I was wearing it for the anime marathon." I muttered under my breath to low for them to hear me.

"What was that?" Kisame asked shaking me back and forth my legs swinging in front of me. It was probably the stupidest idea I've ever had well maybe the second wanting to do that spell was number one. But it was worth a shot. Using gravity I swung my legs back trying to time it perfectly. Putting all my force into my feet I kicked forward catching Kisame square in the chin. The impact threw me back, twisting in the air I used the momentum to do a back flip that I could never replicate again. After I caught my bearings I looked up expecting a slap or another form of severe punishment from a pissed off shark.

"Wow that was cool!" Tobi cheered as I stared dumbly at the huge hole in the wall. Spitting ruble and dusting off his cloak Kisame pulled himself from the destruction I had caused. I don't know how but I somehow managed to throw a shark demon that weighed a lot of pounds, that I won't even try counting, through a solid stone wall. Me an 18 year-old girl that the only physical activity she does is running when there's a sale at the mall. That's not humanly possible.

"Someone grab her already before she escapes!" Kisame shouted.

"Hell no I'm not going near the bitch if she can do that to you!"

"Lia-chan why are you here?" Tobi asked tilting his head to the side his voice changed, not belonging to the Tobi I knew, but to Madara's.

I didn't answer I was still staring dumbly at the huge hole I had made. Something felt strange before I had kicked Kisame. It was like all this energy had traveled down to my feet making that kick crazy strong. If I concentrated hard enough I could still feel a little bit of that weird power in the soles of my feet.

"Hey bitch what the hell are you even doing here?"

"I don't even know myself." I sighed starting to get a headache from all this yelling.

"Okay then can you at least tell us how you got in here without us finding out." Kisame asked still keeping a good distance away from me.

"I'm not sure. But I woke up in a scary cave after me and my friends did this transportation spell."

"A transportation spell got you here?" Tobi asked.

"Yeah! From a different dimension called San Antonio!"

"That is one of the most fucked up lies I've ever heard."

"Can Lia-chan prove it?" Tobi said his voice hardening.

What could I show them to prove that I'm not making things up? I almost held in my fangirl squeal as the perfect idea came to mind. I ran back through the kitchen and past Kakuzu who was looking for a jar in the creaky cabinets. Kisame's and Hidan's yelling sounded serious, but I had to get it. That same strange feeling when I had kicked Kisame was back. I could sense all this power and strength propel me past the doors and back to the cave. Everything had passed in a blur. The once hour long journey shortened to an impossible minute. Twisting my head from side to side I stood there gasping trying to catch my breath. I was back in the cave were I had woken up.

"Where did I hide it?" I muttered looking behind the boulder that should have been hiding my laptop. Damn it! Every stinking rock looks the same. I stumbled around in the dark until I bumped into something rubbery.

"Ow, you hit us.** I say we eat her for it."**

"OMG! It's Zetsu you can eat me! But I have to find my laptop first!"

"Do you mean this? **We tried to eat it." **Zetsu said picking up my drool covered black laptop with the Akastuki's red cloud on it. I was going to thank him, but someone pulled my hair making me fall painfully back.

"What the Bloody Hell?" I yelled rubbing my sore backside. (I love English accents)

"You tried to escape!" Hidan shouted still holding my hair.

"It's called getting my laptop dumbass!"

"Oh, then you should've told us before you ran out screaming."

"Well I didn't escape and I found what I was looking for so you can let go of my hair." I growled, growing defensive about my black hair that I've been growing for all these years.

"Gomen."

"Did you just apologize?"

"No!" he protested quickly letting go of my hair and turning around so I couldn't see his blush. But I still saw it.

"That's so moe!" I cooed throwing my hands around his waist and nuzzling his back.

"G- get off me!" he stammered probably shocked by my show of affection. Hidan pushed me backing away slowly his hand reaching for his triple bladed scythe.

"What did you run out of the room for anyway?" Kisame asked trying to stifle a snicker at Hidan's spaz attack, but failing miserably.

"My laptop will prove that I'm from a different dimension!"

"How?"

"Oh, you'll see." I smirked evilly opening my small computer and pushing the power button. After it loaded I went to my favorite website and clicked the Anime/Manga section.

"Okay which lemon should I pick first?" I giggled. Oh God this is going to be priceless.

"Pick that one it says my name!" Hidan said pointing to a fanfic titled 'Stiches' it was a KakuHida.

"Are you sure?"

"Just click the Damn thing!"

"Fine you don't have to snap."

I moved the mouse holding my finger over the pad before I clicked it. No turning back now. Running behind the computer I took the perfect spot to be able to see the five naïve faces. Well six if you count Zetsu's white side and dark side. Reminds me of an Oreo.

"How do you make it go down?"

"Just click the arrow pointing down on the keyboard."

"Thanks."

"You won't be thanking me for long." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Read!"

I watched them closely trying not to giggle at their confused faces. Finally I heard screaming.

"What the Fuck is that? My eyes Oh God it burns! Take them out Damn it! Take them out!" Kisame screeched running away blindly because he was covering his eyes. Poor Hidan was in a corner rocking back and forth while holding his head. Kakuzu was strangely calm as his eyes quickly finished scanning the rest of the story probably trying to figure out how to make a profit off it.

"Kakuzu-sempai what-"

Tobi was abruptly shut up when Kakuzu's hand clamped over his mouth.

"Don't ask."

"But why was Hidan-sempai moaning in the story? Was he in pain?" Tobi mumbled his words hard to comprehend, but still easily translatable.

"No Tobi he was-"

"Shut up you mother fucker you raped me and you're acting as if nothing happened!" Hidan bellowed coming out of his coma like state.

"Oh, silly Hidan he's a zealot fucker!" I giggled earning two death glares.

"Hidan it's just a story it never really happened. Besides you're over reacting you should follow Zetsu's calm example. Turning our heads to the silent plant man he was currently moving the mouse with slight difficulty.

"Zetsu you're a fellow Yaoi obsessed fangirl I mean boy!" I corrected running next to him to see what he was looking at.

"**No, **But we found some other stuff on the Akastuki."

Upon further examination I saw that they were scrolling down (well trying) a long list of SasoDei fics'.

"Oh! Pick that one its extra citrusy!"

"No! Not another!"

"Fine, But do you believe me now."

"Yes we believe it (sounds like Naruto). But can you show us something that won't mentally scar us for the rest of our lives." Hidan begged.

"YouTube!"

"Is it like that FanFiction?"

"No. Not really."

"Okay then go put it on that…."

"Laptop." I finished for Kakuzu.

An hour later I was having trouble breathing from all the laughing we had done. We had watched episodes 1-4 on the Hidan Show (really funny check it out XD) and we just finished watching Itachi's a Superstar (also funny) for the eighth time when tragedy struck. The damn computer died!

"No! My baby! Speak to me! Don't head towards the light!"

"Can you turn it back on?"

"No, I'll miss poor little Zero." I sniffled hugging my little laptop to my chest.

"Why did you name it that?"

"Zero's from Code Geass." (and Vampire Knight)

"Code what?"

"Never mind it's another anime."

"**Anyway,** If you are from another dimension **we should tell leader-sama."** Zetsu said.

"I don't want to. He's always acting like he has a stick up his ass."

"Don't speak about leader that way in front of me." Someone said from the shadows. Walking out of the darkness with his cloak billowing out behind him, even though there wasn't any wind, was none other than Itachi Uchiha (had a Dark Vader moment). My breathing stopped as my heart skipped a beat. My body was shaking uncontrollably as I stared into his blood red eyes.

"Itachi are you using the Mangekyo Sharigan on her?" Kisame asked.

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Weasel."

"What did you say?"

"Weasel." I breathed taking a step towards Itachi. He took an unconscious step back. I took one forward. He took one back. I took one to the left. He took one to the right. We continued this dance until he stopped. Seeing my chance I lunged.

"Weasel-kun!" I screamed latching firmly onto his leg. I nuzzled it literally purring like a kitten.

"I love you! You're my favorite member and the hottest! Please let me help you rebuild your clan!"

"No."

"Please!" I begged pulling out the big guns. Turning my glittering green eyes on him I stuck my lower lip out slightly in a cute pout.

"Hn."

I could feel where my world titled suddenly to the right. My stomach felt like it was tap dancing as my vision tunneled.

"Did she faint?" I heard Kisame ask his voice sounding miles away.

"Tobi thinks so. Can Lia-chan hear Tobi?"

"He said **'Hn'**." I sighed dreamily my world being consumed by darkness once again.

**Lia: He said 'Hn'! XD**

**Sarah: And?**

**Lia: He's so smexy when he does it!**

**Sarah: *Sigh* Lia you fainted because he said 'Hn'?**

**Lia: It's like Romeo and Juliet a love forbidden, but so strong it sent them to their deaths! Our love will be as strong!**

**Erin: But didn't Romeo and Juliet love each other? Itachi kind of ignored your whole speech on your undying love to him.**

**Lia: Shut up Erin! Our love will blossom into a beautiful rose that will be envied by all who see it!**

**Sarah: Did you watch Black Butler?**

**Lia: Yes! I finished season 1 and 2 in 2 days! :3**

**Sarah: Wow! Your eyes must hurt.**

**Lia: They do.**

**Erin: PLEASE REVIEW! We've gone through a lot lately to write this story and we would appreciate your comments to see if we suck.**

**Lia: Please review!*Wearing fancy eye patch over right eye* I'm Ciel !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto** **blah, blah, blah let's get on with it!**

**A/n: Sorry to any girls who don't like Yaoi. But I couldn't resist! The temptation was to strong. (Apologizing for chapter 3). But we warned you! We feel bad because a friend who really isn't into yaoi read this. Gomeni sai * bows*. But in this chapter we will be interrogating/torturing Lia! So anyone who got mentally scared I hope this makes up for it! LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

Chapter 4: A Bloody Warm Welcome

**Lia's** P.o.V

"Wake up."

"Leave me alone or I'll kick your ass." My threat slurring together as my drowsy eyes refused to open. I am a total bitch in the mornings I will kill whoever wakes me up even if it's Taylor Lautner (god I hope that never happens because I don't look whenever I kick out at my victim) Why do my wrists hurt so much? My feet even tingle like I've been sitting for to long. Wait, I am sitting. I guess that explains it. But why and how did I fall asleep in a chair? Last thing I remember is asking Itachi ….My eyes snapped open when I remembered all too clearly what I had said to him.

"Holy Mother of God I've gone blind!" I shrieked when I couldn't see anything but darkness. I started to stand, but quickly found out that my ankles were tied together making me fall forward. My face collided painfully with the stone floor. Staying as still as a corpse I quietly assessed if I had broken anything.

"Kisame pick her up before she hurts herself." An **emo**tionless voice spoke from in front of me. The chair was carelessly picked up and thrown a couple of feet into the air landing with a 'bang' that shook my teeth.

"To Hell with all you, minus Itachi, I bet you could have caught the damn chair before it fell!"

"We could have, but we chose not to." That same voice said in a tone that was starting to really piss me off.

"Who peed in your cereal this morning Pein?" I gasped when a slap fell on my left cheek echoing loudly in the room that they were containing me in.

"Don't show such disrespect in front of me."

I gritted my teeth to bite back the hundreds of smartass comments that were on the tip of my tongue.

"Just untie me from this damn chair!" I bristled struggling to break the rope that was biting painfully into the skin of my wrist. Something cold was pressed against my lips. With as much courage as I could muster, which wasn't much, I tied not to scream as something sharp was pushed to my mouth.

"If you can't refrain from speaking I'll be forced to cut out your tongue. Or better yet I could just kill you know and save myself the trouble." He said moving the blade to my throat, pushing slightly to were a drop of blood trickled down my neck proving how sharp it was. I bit my lip to stop the whimper that threatened to escape, a coppery taste filling my mouth from the action.

"Pein leave her alone we still need her for questioning." A monotone voice said.

"You have a point Konan." Pein agreed pulling the blade away almost reluctantly.

Questioning? That sounds fun and painful. Without even getting to know me will they throw me aside? Will they kill me after all? They are S-class criminals what was I expecting. They kill so many people for no reason. Why should I be any different? Because I'm more than different I'm special.

"It seems what Kisame reported was correct. She knew it was you even with a blindfold on." Konan said acting as if I weren't there.

"Oh! It's a blindfold! I thought I had gone blind or something!" I giggled.

"Her stupidity is comparable to that of a child's."

"Hey! I'm not stupid I have smarticles!"

"Silence! You will only speak when spoken to!" Pein snapped slapping me again. He hit me with so much force that it caused the rough cloth covering my eyes to loosen and fall. The hard look in Konan's eyes softened a bit when she saw my glazed eyes that held back tears.

"Pein I don't think she means any harm. From what I've been told she adores the Akastuki."

"How do you know?"

"Hidan told me that she hugged Itachi screaming that she wanted to bear his children." (Miroku moment)

"Imagine what beautiful babies we'll have!"

"Pein I think we should make her part of the akatsuki."

I jumped up and down while I was still strapped to the chair "Yes!"

"No, give me one good reason."

"She has a considerable amount of information about our world. Also, she kicked Kisame through a wall with no effort. This girl probably has a large amount of chakra to be able to do that."

"Cool I have chakra!" I exclaimed focusing that power I felt earlier into my hands and pulling on the restraints.

"That's chakra rope it will disable any form of escape."

"Then can you let me go. I promise I won't do anything bad. I'll be a good little fangirl!" I begged wiggling in anticipation when Pein slowly cut the ropes away with a kunai. Before I could stand he brought the kunai to my face.

"No funny business. Clear."

"Clear as mud!" he growled at my response.

"Hai Pein-sama." I gulped. He seemed satisfied with my new answer and walked away.

"Am I part of the Akastuki?"

"Yes, it seems you know too much about us. Also if I had said 'No' you'd be dead right now." With that said he left. Konan following close behind.

"Yay! Lia-chan is part of the Akastuki now!" Tobi cheered tackling me from behind. Amazingly I balanced the full grown man on my shoulders before we could topple to the ground. Looking to where Tobi came from. I noticed the other members, minus Itachi, quietly standing against the wall.

"Where's Dei Dei-chan and Sasori-kun?" I said the absence of the two artists becoming known.

"We just finished sealing the one-tailed Jincuuriki. They might be disposing of the nine-tails know since he was in the area."

"I never got to see Sasori-kun. I loved his sarcasm." I sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind. Where's his room?"

"Tobi knows!" he grabbed my arm and started dragging me down a hall stopping when we got to a plain brown door. Grabbing the knob I yanked it open hearing Hidan's warning only a secong later. Something clicked and a puppet fell covering the door. Opening its mouth thousands of senbon needles shot out. Tobi and I hit the floor as they flew over us. When it stopped I jumped up laughing feeling fear course through my veins. I walked into the dark room nearly tripping over the various spare legs and arms littering the floor. Crouching in front of a box that had old discarded head bands in it I started looking for one I would like. While I was doing this Hidan, Kisame, Tobi, and even Kakazu looked in worriedly.

"Sasori-san's going to be pissed when he finds out."

"Doesn't matter he's going to die." I stated tossing a green rusted old head band over my shoulder. Just as I found the perfect one I was grabbed roughly by the shoulders and lifted.

"What do you mean?" Tobi said in a steely voice a red dot glowing through the hole in his mask. Hello Madara.

"Sasori is killed by that pink haired bitch Sakura Haruno. While Kakashi and Naruto hunt Deidara down and rip his arms off."

"Does Deidara live?" his voice barely a whisper.

"Yes."

Letting out a relieved sigh he dropped me and walked away. Interesting my fangirl senses are tingling. Wait! Holy crap, it's my phone! It dropped to the floor in my haste to get it. Opening its speakers vibrated. My ear drum nearly busted when a hysterical voice screamed.

"Lia! Where the hell are you?"

"Laura calm down." I said picking up the crappy piece of shit my foster mom calls a phone.

"Lia answer me!"

"Laura can you hear me?"

"Lia if you don't answer me I'm going to go to the police and report you missing Damn it!" the line hissed and clicked off with a beep. Pulling my phone away I saw that the battery on my cell phone had died. Without a word I silently picked the discarded Konoha head band off the floor and walked into the hall.

"Where's my room at?" I asked in a raspy voice the feeling of breaking into tears looming over me.

"The very last door down the hall." Kisame said pointing in the general direction "Who was that?"

"My foster mom."

"Where's your real mom?"

"It's a long story." I sighed. I really didn't feel like answering that question, because it would bring my tears cascading down my cheeks, and once I start I can't stop.

"Which is Itachi's room?"

"I don't think I should tell you."

"I won't watch him sleep at night!"

"I didn't say that."

"Oh, pretend you never heard me."

"Why are you obsessed with Itachi?"

"Because he has my respect."

"Respect?"

"Any hot guy who has my respect has my love. Minus Pein."

"Why?"

"He's Konan's property."

"What! Don't tell me you haven't noticed!" I gasped when I received four very confused faces.

"They love each other!"

"We really didn't think Konan liked anybody because she always bit our heads off if we ever spoke to her." Kakazu said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Wow, imagine when she's PMSing."

"PMSing?"

"Pissed at Men Syndrome, happens once a month." I said walking down the hall to my new room. Raising a brow when I opened my door I took in how cheap my room looked. There was a bare bed with only a green comforter folded at the end, without a pillow, in a corner. Looking to my right there was another door, my guess it was the bathroom, with a busted light bulb so it was a black space.

"God I'm so tired." I groaned into the bed as I dumped myself on it a cloud of dust expelling from the mattress. Begrudgingly I sat up and began to untie my converse boots setting them aside I contemplated on taking my jean shorts off. It would probably be uncomfortable if I didn't besides my shirt is kind of long. Pulling the blanket up to my chin I realized that I had left the light on. With a grunt I threw one of my boots, without looking, at where I assumed the light switch was. The lights turned off, but it was due more to the fact that my knee length shoe had hit the light bulb instead of the switch. "Damn it!"

**A/N: I'm posting this on my way to Austin! **

**Sarah: Pein scares me now*shivers***

**Lia: Which one the type that you get from a gun or the leader of the Akastuki?**

**Sarah: Haha very funny*rolls eyes***

**Erin: God! You guys are too obsessed with fictional characters!**

**Lia: But they're real*magically pulls Itachi from a hat* Opps! That was suppose to be a rabbit!** **A weasel is better though! :3**

**Erin: Weasels suck!**

**Lia: *gasp* you know Erin. I'm tired of your bitch fits. I'm going to the dark side. *dragging Itachi behind as she walks away***

**Sarah: Wait! Lia!**

**Lia: I'm not doing anymore of these author's notes with you two! Right Itachi!**

**Itachi: Hn**

**Lia: So moe *faints***

**Sarah: PLEASE REVIEW**

**Itachi: Hn*dragging Lia away***


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Naruto. But I do own Sarah! (I'm her seme)**

A/n: OH MY JASHIN! I AM SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE FOREVER! BUT I HAD FINALS, AND THEN I WON THE DAMN SCIENCE FAIR SO I HAD TO FIX IT UP AND SPEND MORE PRECIOUS TIME ON THAT! THEN MY AUNT DRAGGED ME OFF TO WASHINGTON D.C. FOR A WEEK AND WHEN I CAME BACK MY TYPING PROGRAM DIED! TT^TT BUT FOLLOWING AKASHI'S WISE WORDS OF WISDOM I FOUND A WAY TO GET BACK ON THE INTERNET! SO IF MANY OF YOU ABANDONED ME DURING MY DEATH I UNDERSTAND AND TO THOSE OF YOU THAT DIDN'T I LOVE YOU!

P.s. Thank you to all who have reviewed I thought my story was suckish but you guys said it wasn't! I hope you can feel my virtual hug right now! *cry* I love you all so much!

Thanks~ You are special so I might only do this once! You're lucky!

xepiccookie: I love you for having the courage to be the first reviewer! XD

ASQUIRRELmallythatsaelephant: It almost became abandoned! TT^TT

ruan-san: I had to send Lia to the Akastuki! But Erin and Sarah didn't want to go so I was like 'Screw you I'm going with the sexy men!' so hence the sudden P.O.V changes. ^_^;

97chaoscat: Arigato! I'm happy you find it funny and not horrible to were you throw your computer against a wall and run away screaming! :3

XSweetXSourXSoulX: Be patient my fellow yaoi obsessed friend it will happen! But sadly I can't have them in a relationship due to yaoi haters! **The yaoi rebellion shall conquer all! **

TT^TT So we'll stick with awkward sexy moments!

NOW TO THE PEOPLE WHO SKIPPED MY AUTHORS NOTE AND JUST DECIED TO READ!

~Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Erin's P.O.V

It's been three hours of pure and utter torture and I was close to breaking down in tears.

No, I'm not talking about Ibiki and his 'special' ways of getting information.

I mean Sarah was the cause of my pain and suicidal thoughts.

"Come on Erin tell me who you like!" Sarah asked for the millionth time. Actually it's been five hundred and seventy six times but who's counting.

No matter how high I turned up the volume on my iPod I could still hear Sarah's persistent voice. Trying to find something better to do than listen to the very annoying girl in front of me, I still don't know why I'm friends with her; I began to lip sing to the loudest song I had on my playlist. It was Just Dance by Lady Gaga and right now it was the only thing keeping my sanity intact as my lip singing became humming.

"_**Keep it cool what's the name of this club**_

_**I can't remember buts it's alright, alright**_

_**Just dance gonna be ok Da Doo Doo Doom**_

_**Just dance spin that record babe Da Doo Doo Doom**_

_**Just dance gonna be ok **_

_**d-d-d-dance dance dance **_

_**Just j-j-just da**__- _HEY!" I shouted when the headphones were rudely yanked from my ears and dangled teasingly in my face.

"Were you listening to me?"

"No! Now give me the damn headphones back." I all but snarled at the brunette.

"Not until you tell me who you like." With this she tossed them just beyond my reach past the cell bars. Damn my shortness! Pressing my body painfully against the steel bars I clawed at the headphones and let out a screech of frustration when my fingers ghosted the edge of them.

"Tell me who you like and I'll get them for you!"

"Never!"

"Then you'll never get them back."

"You monster!"

"I just need a name of someone who interests you! You can pick anyone! Except Kiba he's mine or Neji because Lia will…" we shivered at the thought before she continued "Naruto and Shikamaru are off limits because of NaruHina and ShikaTema. Maybe Iruka? He's seems nice."

"He's old!"

"Well sorry I just wanted to help your love life!"

"They're fictional characters!"

"Those fictional characters threw us in jail."

"Come on, Lia probably spiked our drinks again and this is all some crazy dream tha-"I didn't get to finish my explanation because Sarah bitch slapped me.

"You bitch! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I lunged at Sarah pinning her to the ground with my little frame. I began to pull her hair and smash her head against the floor when she suddenly kicked out and flipped us over. This only fueled my anger as I tried to bite her repeatedly while she squeezed her hands around my neck with force that would leave bruises on my pale, almost white, skin. We never noticed the small group of ninjas standing in front of our cell with shocked or amused faces at our attempts to kill each other.

"Cat fight! I've got my money on the tall brunette!" Kiba howled his eyes never leaving Sarah. She pushed away blushing madly as she straightened her pajamas, that we've been wearing since we got here, and running her fingers through her disheveled brown shoulder blade length hair hoping to tame it. Her visible blue eye flashed with annoyance when her side swept bangs covered her left eye again, they never seemed to stay behind her ear no matter what she did.

"What do you guys want?" I scowled noticing the strong ninjas there. Did they think we would kill them or something stupid that would get my ass handed to me this fine evening? I think not.

"After consulting with the elders and Danzo,"Tsunade spit his name out like poison "It's been decided that you two are not harmful to the village."

"No shit Sherlock. What gave it away? The fact that my friend here worships the ground dog boy over there walks on," Sarah hit the back of my head "Or was it my Leaf Village boxers." We were having a sleep over before this whole mess started and I had gone home with Sarah so I was dressed in my gray tank top and blue boxer shorts when we did the spell. Sarah had a really big red shirt and super short shorts, like the girls in animes wear during P.E., luckily her shirt covered just enough to where it wasn't too revealing. Lia had just come from packing her stuff at Laura's house so she was wearing her street clothes when she came barging in.

"It was neither. We can use your vast knowledge of our world to our advantage."

"What makes you think that we'll talk?"

"If you don't cooperate then I will order Inochi to gather the wanted information and kill you afterwards." Tsunade said receiving uncomfortable looks from Hinata, Shino I couldn't tell with so much of his face covered, Kiba and Kurenai.

"We support Konoha and we will do anything to protect its people." Sarah said her gaze flickering to Kiba's for a second before meeting the Hokage's steely face.

"Fine, but if I open this door will you attack us?"

"No."

"Okay." The keys jingled as she unlocked the door causing Sarah to tense up when it creaked ominously open. A look similar to the one Lia has before she glomps an Itachi or Neji cosplayer, which gets us kicked out of anime con a lot, came across her face.

"Shit! Run Kiba!" I jumped at Sarah in hopes of pinning her down a second time that day. Before I could get to her she had flown through the cell's door and had tackled Kiba to the ground. She held a vice like grip around his waist not even budging when he stood up. Since Sarah had jumped out of my attack path I couldn't stop my painful greeting with the poor wall. Picking myself up I stalked over to the possessed fangirl a dark aura emitting from me.

"Kiba-kun is so sexy!" Sarah cooed nuzzling his chest.

"Bad girl! Let the Inuzuka go!" I chastised kicking Sarah's butt. The glazed look in her cerulean eyes cleared up and she gasped.

"Gomennasai! Gomennasai! Gomennasai!" She repeated bowing her head in shame after she peeled off his muscled frame.

"Um… It's okay?" Kiba started totally freaked out by her sudden mood swing.

"No it's not! I went all fangirl on your ass and now you hate me!" the sound of crying and muffled sobs filled the room everyone feeling awkward and wanting to give Sarah some privacy. Kiba knelt down in front of her putting his hands on her shaking shoulders squeezing a bit. Sarah looked up with shining eyes and blinked back tears when she saw Kiba's reassuring smile. He seemed taken aback when she suddenly threw her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. He hesitated before he brought his arms around her head pulling her close to his chest in a comforting manner.

"Give me a knife to kill myself." I gagged taking in the mushy scene. Sarah realized what she was doing and quickly jumped up, running behind me blushing madly.

"We should do that again sometime." Kiba winked a feral grin on his face. Sarah giggled behind me making me want to gag again.

"Ahem, if you two are done we can proceed to my office." Tsunade was about to open the exit when her foot crunched on something "What's this?"

"My headphones!" I cried running up to her and grabbing them from her grasp "Noooo! My limited edition Bleach headphones ruined!" A shattered miniature version of Ichigo's hollow mask stared back at me almost in a taunting fashion.

"Wow, I guess Lia's curse worked." Sarah said uncaringly since she had no interest in that anime. Lia and I are Bleach obsessed fans so when she saw my headphones she had tried to steal them on numerous accounts. But after the hundredth time she cursed me saying that if she couldn't have them no one would.

"Shut up." I grumbled sticking the remnants in my pocket and walking to the Hokage. I gave her a sinister glare one that promised pain in the future. Oh yes revenge will be mine! I walked into the hall passing two shinobi who cringed at my obvious anger. We headed up the stairs with Kurenai leading us back to the Hokage's office.

"How much do you know about us?" Lady Tsunade asked catching up after her failed attempt to interrogate Sarah. She was too busy telling Kiba about her dog Patches to even talk to anyone else.

"Enough." I inwardly smirked and gave myself a pat on the back when she frowned at my statement.

"Do you have any interest in boys from our world like your friend does?" It was her turn to smirk as I frowned at her statement.

"No, I didn't fantasize about fictional characters like my friends do."

"Friends?" she asked putting emphasis on the 's'.

"Yeah, Sarah loves Kiba. She even has a plushy of him that Lia gave her for her birthday..." I stopped walking causing Lady Tsunade to take a few steps in front of me before she stopped as well "Damn it Lia!" I cursed spinning around to face Sarah. "If this isn't a dream then Lia is really missing!"

"Well if she's not with us so were else could she be?"

"There are more of you?" Shino asked.

"Lia was with us when we did the spell. She was the first to fall through." Sarah said clutching to Kiba for comfort. Really it was just an excuse to cuddle with him.

"D-Do you think she's looking for you?" Hinata asked clearly worried for our sake.

Sarah and I glanced at each other before we burst out laughing at the thought of Lia caring for our safety. Even though I haven't known Lia as long as Sarah, I know she has a short attention span, when it comes to certain things, and probably ran off when she realized she was in the world of Naruto. She is a very scary person when she wants to be but most of the time she's just plain random.

"She's probably found some ninja, God bless their poor damned soul, and is giving them a heart attack as we speak." Sarah choked through laughter. I wasn't any better as I fell against the wall for support.

"Even though Lia is eighteen she acts like an eight year-old on crack! A perverted eight year-old who loves yaoi! Oh God, she had candy before we left! The world of Nauto is coming to an end!" I gasped remembering the orange lollipop of doom.

"Okay, change the ninja having a heart attack to one committing suicide." The hall way in front of Tsunade's office was deathly quiet before it was interrupted by mine and Sarah's loud laughter.

"If this Lia girl is eighteen then you must be also?" Kurenai questioned opening the door for us.

"No, we're sixteen."

"Then how come you are friends with someone older?" Lady Tsunade asked sitting at her desk and motioning for us to sit on the green couch placed adjacent to her.

"It's a long story…" I said remembering when I asked Sarah the same thing after Lia's age was revealed to me. Sarah had threatened me not to ask Lia and to drop the subject all while holding a knife to my throat. It was damn scary. She knows a lot about Lia because they were neighbors ever since they were little. So if I got a reaction like that from asking an innocent question then I didn't want to ask any more in fear of provoking another reaction similar, or worse, than that one.

Tsunade waved a dismissive hand at the bright sunny day outside oblivious to the turmoil her next statement brought Sarah "We have plenty of time."

Sarah stiffened beside me, her grip on Kiba's hand tightening, reluctant to share Lia's past. But with the serious look Tsunade was giving her she sighed then snorted "It's too nice of a day to tell such a crappy childhood. But I'll try and sugarcoat it as much as I can. Since Lia and I lived next to each other, as long as I can remember, we would play all the time. She had a little sister too but Tina was too young to play so sometimes we would play house and Tina was our daughter while we were the mommies. Being a big sister made Lia mature at a young age so in a weird way Lia was very protective of Tina. She was such a freaking serious five year-old and when it came to protecting the little kids at school she was like a mother to them. At school no one dared piss her in fear of the consequences that would follow even the big kids were scared shitless to go near the little kids." Everyone laughed but Sarah's sad gaze stole the smiles that were in the room previously "On Lia's sixth birthday her parents took her and her sister Tina to Schliterbahn to celebrate. The traffic was backed up on the highway so they took an empty back road instead. The police reports were sketchy but their car supposedly flipped over and crushed her parents. Lia and Tina were thrown out of the car and I heard that Tina was permanently hurt in some way and that Lia was critically injured. They didn't have any living family members so they were taken to an orphanage in some middle of nowhere town called San Diego, just a few hours away, after Lia recovered, for seven years. Finally this lady named Laura adopted Lia and was per swayed to move to San Antonio by the director to ease Lia's emotional state. As long as someone but herself paid for all the expenses was her only condition. Laura is a sneaky bitch who only adopted Lia for government funding. Anyway Lia came back to school, but she was a different person entirely. She became a pushover always quiet and really not paying attention in class causing her to be held back twice. After two years we were in the same grade. So when I walked into homeroom and found her sitting in the back of class staring out a window I slapped her so hard she fell out of her desk and knocked over the one next to hers too. Her face and reaction was priceless when she recognized me. She started to laugh like some crazed person scaring the crap out of people and was dragged off to the nurse while I was sent to the principal. When I had gotten my two weeks detention they said I had to apologize or else I would be expelled. The teachers thought Lia was killing me when she gave me her hug of doom crying and laughing at same time. After my two weeks detention Lia and I spent all our time together and I found out Tina had died during her stay at the orphanage. I don't know how but I didn't bring it up anymore after the pained look she gave me." The last rays of sunlight escaped past the horizon catching the lone tear that slid down Sarah's cheek. Everyone in the room was silent having not expected such a sad tale. I can't believe Lia acts like this after all that's happened. I knew something was wrong, leaning toward mentally really, but this… I don't know how to react since I've only known her for little less than a year. But I couldn't stop the pity that sneaked into my heart.

Damn it! What the hell am I thinking! She's eighteen! She can handle herself!

I hope…

"Um, what's a car, a highway, a San Antonio and a Schliterbahn?" Kiba asked hoping to lighten the mood with the change of subject.

"A car is a form of transportation besides running and a highway is a path it uses to get from one place to another. San Antonio is a city and Schliterbahn is a place where you can get wet and wild!" Sarah explained the gloomy presence instantly disappearing.

"Damn, Lia acts like none of this happened." I stood to stretch my stiff muscles hearing a couple of pops as I straightened my back. Damn couch, I might as well have sat on a street for all the comfort it gave. That's when I noticed me and Sarah had been the only ones who had sat on the cursed piece of furniture.

"How come nobody else sat on the couch?"

"Everyone knows that it is very uncomfortable," Shino said. For some reason I felt that he was smirking at my ignorance… prick "I just assumed that you knew everything about this world?"

He did not just challenge me…

It's on bitch.

"Shino Aburame, birthday January 23, age 16, height 175.1 centimeters, weight 56.6 kilograms and blood type AB. Favorite foods are wild grass salad and winter melon, whilst your least favorite is Tofu balls and any strong-smelling foods. Also your favorite pass time is Entomology and collecting new specimens for your insect collection. You still hold a slight grudge since you weren't picked for the Sasuke retrieval mission. Plus your underwear color is-"

"That is enough."

"Then don't doubt my knowledge bitch."

"….."

"That's what I thought."

Tsunade coughed into her hand discreetly telling us to shut up "It seems like your friend Lia can handle anything. I promise you she is fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. If you want I can give my ninjas a description so when they're out on missions they can keep an eye out for her?"

"That'd be great! She has long waist length black hair, green eyes and boobs as big as Hinata's!" the Hyuuga's face grew red at this "The last time I saw her she was wearing jean shorts, some converse boots and …. a black shirt." Sarah's smile died instantly as the same thought ran through our heads.

I forgot she was wearing her Akastuki shirt.

Fuck.

We're screwed if they find out we know so much about the Akastuki.

Yeah we believe in good always conquering evil and all that chiz but evil has one thing that good doesn't on their side. Lia… enough said.

"You know what she's an a-adult she'll be fine!" Sarah tried to keep the stutter out of her voice as she was forced to lie through her teeth.

"Nonsense, I think I can at least do this much to help." Stupid Tsunade having to be nice and friendly all of a sudden.

"Thanks … I think." I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Come on; think of something to get out yourself out of this strange moment Erin.

Great now I'm talking to myself… and in third-person too! I've been hanging out with Lia too much lately. Maybe Lia's disappearance will be a good thing…

Bad Erin that's not nice!

But it's true.

"Um, E-Erin-san are you o-okay?" Unbeknownst to me I had been making horrified faces at my inner conversation.

"Uhh, look it's getting late!" I rubbed the back of my neck stupidly mentally patting myself on the back for the quick excuse. Now only if they take the bait…

The sun dipped behind the Hokage's mountain painting the room in red.

"May I have a suggestion Lady Tsunade?" Kurenai asked walking to the door and turning the lights on.

"Yes."

"Maybe they could stay with one of the ninja present or stay at a nearby safe house? They do hold a lot of information that could pose as a threat if it fell into the wrong hands, so it would be wise to keep a constant eye on them. "

Tsunade hummed at this seeing the logic behind it. "Well it's up to them."

"Safe house!"

"Kiba's house!" Sarah and I shouted at the same time. We glared neither of us wanting to be the weaker one and give in. A silent agreement passed between us making me smirk, I'm going to win no matter what. I lifted my hand in sync with Sarah's pounding it three times on our stretched out hands.

"Ha! I win! Scissors cuts paper!" Truth is Sarah always picks paper first but I don't think she's noticed that habit yet. Yeah I'm mean using that against her but I don't want to get stuck rooming with a dog.

"Best two out of three!"

"Nope."

"You Bitch!"

"Kurenai can you please escort them the safe house. I am expecting team Gai to come for their mission debriefing."

"Hai, Lady Tsunade." Kurenai bowed humbly before opening the door and ushering us out. I had only taken a quick step to the right to get out of Sarah's way when I was suddenly tackled to the ground by a green shining wall dressed in spandex that screamed 'Youthfulness'… literally.

"Oh! I do apologize for my unyouthfulness! In compensation I will run five hundred laps around the village!" Rock Lee was about to run off before I grabbed onto his legs making him fall.

"Wait, you don't have to do that!"

"Such youthfulness brings tears to my eyes! You wish to aid me in my laps! Come we will crawl one thousand laps around the village now!" Lee cheered already clawing at the tile floor. Surprisingly he made it half way down the hall before a large pointy object was stabbed in our path mere inches from Lee's nose.

"Lee I don't think she wants to do that." Tenten said. Calmly she walked over and pulled the katana from the floor effortlessly.

"Thanks Tenten." I sighed relieved that I didn't have to crawl around the fucking village. But sadly my calm was short lived now that the katana that had saved my life was now held to my neck. Lee gave a little spaz attack telling Tenten to not kill anybody onto of him saying it would stain his jumpsuit.

"God does everybody have to fucking threaten my damn life around here! First Tsunade now You!" Okay I admit I freaked out a bit but it's been a long day and I get bitchy when I'm tired.

"I'm a nice person I'll give you one minute to explain why you're dressed in strange clothes and how you know my name when I've never met you before." she hissed forcing me push myself against Lee when she brought the blade closer. The spandex made it really awkward.

"Tenten release Erin so Lee may get up." A bored sounding voice spoke. Tenten was off me in a flash even going so far as to pick me up and dust me off muttering apologizes under her breath.

"I'm sorry Neji I acted on instinct. It won't happen again."

"Okay, how the hell does Neji now my fucking name I thought we were the only ones who knew a damned thing here!" I knew he was smart but that smart?

"I did the sensible thing and asked before I made any false assumptions."Neji said motioning to Sarah who giggled and waved.

"It's getting late Kurenai-sensai. I'll take them since it's on my way home." Kiba said grabbing Sarah who grabbed me when they rushed by. A sudden idea came into my head causing me to hum in thought as I mulled over it.

Well it's worth a shot.

"Neji the only way to defeat the Akastuki's sealing trap is to do things you normally wouldn't do!" I shouted before I was dragged out of Neji's calculating gaze. It sent shivers down my back. Not the good kind.

"Idiot you probably disrupted the whole anime just because you told him that!" Sarah scowled swiping at the back of my head.

"What would Lia have done if I hadn't warned Neji?" Again, we shivered at the thought "Besides us being here must have already messed something up. Plus there is a yaoi obsessed fangirl on the loose, who doesn't know any limits, out there in her favorite anime that's mostly populated with hot guys! If we haven't done something I'm sure as hell Lia has."

"You're right we're all going to die!"

Sarah continued to talk of the upcoming apocalypse that involved our friend. One of her theories had something to do with fudge and gay squirrels… don't ask.

We barely noticed when Kiba opened the door on a peaceful night. Now when Kurenai said nearby I thought it would be a little bit closer. After the better of a thirty minute walk we were standing in front of a two story Japanese style home. It was painted an eggshell white with a dark green tiled roof and had a wraparound porch on both floors. There weren't any windows but there were plenty of sliding doors to exit and enter placed throughout the home. A simple zen garden occupied the front lawn leaving the back to be styled Americanishly. _Wow they did all this only to ruin it with the back yard ._It was pretty don't get me wrong but come on they had the whole Japanese thing going just to do that.

"It's cute!" Sarah squealed running up the pebbled path to the front door.

"Wait!" But it was too late Sarah was falling into the trap hole, that reminded me of the ones team rocket from Pokemon made. Kiba's figure disappeared reappearing at the front entrance with a screaming Sarah, who thought she was still falling, held bridal style in his arms.

"What the hell!" Sarah and I screamed at the same time.

"It is a _safe _house. It's supposed to be protected." He shrugged not letting go of his precious cargo that hung onto him like a child does to their mother on their first day of school. "I don't think there are any more traps so it's probably safe."

Probably isn't reassuring but I was going to take the risk. It's late, dark and I want to curl up on my comfy bed and go to sleep. Quickly I stepped around the trench that almost killed my friend. Casting a glance down I gulped when I noticed sharp barbs that seemed to glisten with what I believed to be poison. I shivered realizing how close Sarah had come to death.

_**Click.**_

"Damn it!" I yelled when my foot snagged on a hidden wire. The air around me whistled as kunais were launched from all around me. My eyes flashed to Kiba who was cursing as he tried to get Sarah off of him. She was staring at me with wide fearful eyes that staged a play of emotions. Frozen with shock she wouldn't let her iron grip on Kiba loosen locking around him like an article of clothing. I closed my eyes sending a quick prayer to God hoping I wouldn't feel any pain.

"Erin! Nooo!" The ground rumbled beneath me knocking me over and into the soft soil. Suddenly the mini earthquake subsided leaving me with an eerie silence. I stayed down wondering if I was dead or alive.

"Erin?" came a whispered question from above.

"God?"

"No, its Kiba. Now get up."

Lifting my head and using the palm of my hands to wipe away the dirt from my eyes.I looked up and found Kiba's out stretched hand through the top of a hole. _I guess I was lucky and fell into another trap. _After scowling at his hand for a good minute I finally decided to stand on my tiptoes and grab the offending limb. It took me a full thirty seconds to realize that instead of going down I had gone up fifty feet. _Here's the growth spurt Lia promised me._

Closing my eyes I allowed Kiba to pick me up "Are you ready?"

"Just jump."

We were in the air for a couple of seconds before I felt solid ground closer. I gritted my teeth to not cry out when our sudden landing scared me. The highest I've ever jumped from was about five feet so this practically killed me.

"Where's Sarah?" I asked immediately noticing that I wasn't being beaten because Kiba was holding me so close. Kiba stiffened without a word and walked to the screen door sliding it to reveal an unconscious Sarah.

"What the hell happened to Sarah?" I snarled breaking out of his grasp and kneeling next to her.

"She used too much chakra on that jutsu she used to save you."

"You mean Sarah did that?" I said pointing to the towering stone structure that matched the zen garden pleasantly. If only it was smaller then it wouldn't look so freakish.

"You should get some rest before I even attempt to explain anything." Kiba said picking Sarah off the floor and heading up stairs. He hadn't turned on a single light, causing me to stumble after blindly.

While all the doors leading outside were sliding, the ones inside were wooden with locks giving more privacy. Kiba walked into the first room to the left and set Sarah down on a futon. After he gently closed her door he entered the next one to the right of Sarah's.

"This is your room." He said sliding some doors that lead to the porch flooding the single room with white light from the moon. I was speechless as Konoha's night life played out before me showing that the city was still active this late.

"Umm, Thanks."

"No problem. I'll be back in the morning with some supplies." He called jumping from the green railing. Wanting to go to sleep I silently closed the doors and went to bed. I laid there thinking for several hours. The shadows dancing in a smooth game of Tango as the night moved on leaving me behind to question reality.

**A/N**

**Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me!**

**Happy Birthday dear Lia! Happy Birthday to me!**

**Yay! It's the day of my birth! MAY 7!**

**Also, a late shout out to DeiDei-chan's birthday too! Cinco de Mayo! Get the Tequila!**

**And an early birthday shout out to Sarah! MAY 17**

_I want to know what your favorite anime is. If you can't choose give me your top three!_

_**Remember REVIEW! It makes me HAPPY! That can be my birthday present!YAY**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I never did I never will. None of us will.

A/N**: I. Am. Pissed. **My files got deleted and I had to re-type this. I lost all my other stories and on some of them I completely forgot what I typed. My air conditioner broke and I'm stuck in the **FREAKING TEXAS SUN**! I am so close to shooting my computer. I **really** need to kill something. I don't think you understand how pissed I am (mostly at myself). Days worth of work all vanished before my eyes, I feel like crying. I had the UBS plugged into the side of my computer then the phone rang and I ran to pick it up, I brushed by my laptop and bent the UBS when I did. It didn't break totally off and it looks fine but I don't know what the hell is wrong with it but now I can't access it and get the files. My tech savy uncles say its internal damage and that I should mourn the loss of all my files

P.s. If anybody knows how to extract the data from a broken UBS stick then I will love you forever and you'll get the other chapters out faster.

P.s.s. I want to thank these two because they gave me the will to write again!

**LolAvatarWolfs ~ Here's the next chappie! Hope you like it! ^^**

**Jestie Uchiha – It's updated! ***bows*** Thank you for showing my story the love it craves. **

**p.s. Lia's my OC! So she appreciates the love too! X3**

**Everyone who reads this story is also loved…but you'd be even more loved if you reviewed.**

**IMPORTANT! I just want you all to know that your reviews keep me going. My guilt grows by the day when I see this story at such a stand still. It's the beginning of the year and my high school classes are stressing me out so I'm trying my best to get this story out. *hits head* I shouldn't be making excuses! Please bear with me! I love you all! (No homo)**

To everyone else…

**Enjoy~ ^^**

_~Good Girls Go Bad~_

_I know your type _

_(Your type)_

_You're daddy's little girl_

_Just take a bite _

_(One bite)_

_Let me shake up your world_

'_Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong _

_I'm gonna make you lose control_

_~by Cobra Starship~_

**ERIN'S P.O.V.**

**-:-**

"Bark! Bark!"

I groaned and buried my head under the pillows as a monstrous noise shook the floorboards under my futon. The noise that I now identified as barking got closer and my sleep deprived mind was about two seconds from killing the cause of it when the barking stopped. I had finally fallen asleep just as the first rays of sunlight had been peeking through my window, which was had been six minutes ago. The night passed quickly

Six minutes of sleep.

I'm going to be a little cranky (bitchy) today.

The damn dog finally shut the hell up and I snuggled under my covers hoping to get some much needed rest. I spent most of the night thinking about our current situation so that had lead to thoughts of Lia and her past which then lead to thoughts of how the hell we ended up here and why.

Not that I'm complaining.

But no. I can't have a single moment of peace in my life because that would make it too easy. So jinxing myself with my own thoughts I vaguely heard the door creak open followed by the soft clicking of nails against the polished wood of the floor.

"What the freak!" I screamed whipping drool from the side of my face. "KIBA! Get your stupid dog out of my room!" Akamaru yipped happily and trotted out of the room in search of his owner.

"Oh, good you're up. You can help me unpack the food." Kiba said passing the door carrying a ridiculous amount of bags he balanced in his arms.

"Was the front door open?" I yelled running to my door and whipping my head from side to side looking for the brunette.

"I used the window!" I heard him shout from downstairs.

Damn ninja speed.

Muttering under my breath some choice words I to my time descending the wooden stairs. Following the clatter of pots found myself in a small kitchenette. It wasn't too big but it wasn't anything grand either. There was the standard stove and fridge to the side while the rest of the room was taken up by cabinets and pantries. A small table was at the front of the kitchen and it looked like it was there to give guest a place to sit instead of actually eating.

"What time is it?" I asked Kiba, who was stocking the fridge with an assortment of food. "I don't see a clock anywhere."

"It's 7:00am." He paused in his movements probably feeling the intensity of my glare aimed at his back "If you need something to do you can stack the ramen from that bag into pantry."

"You bought Ramen?" I picked up the bag and found different flavors of said noodles in it. "I better hide this from Naruto."

"Yeah," he straightened up and popped his back slightly "He'll eat all of it if you don't."

I smirked and stacked the ramen and some other stuff that Kiba gave me enjoying the early morning silence with him.

I'm starting to think that maybe Kiba and could get along.

A shrill scream interrupted my musings and I nearly dropped a can of sweetened cherries in my surprise. I looked at Kiba to confirm that he had heard it to and that I wasn't going crazy from lack of sleep.

"Can't you people shut the hell up? Last night there was screaming and now this morning too! People my age need there damn sleep!" a feminine voice screamed from next door.

"Sorry Mrs. Yamada!" Kiba yelled. He then whispered to me that it was my 'new' neighbor.

"Don't worry she's all bark and no bite."

"Who said I was worr-" another scream came from upstairs causing me to sigh and face palm.

"Can you check on Sarah to see what's going on?" Kiba walked back to the fridge. "I need to make breakfast."

"Sure." I sighed, my body suddenly remembering that I was drained of energy and dreading the climb up the stairs.

"I put some new clothes and some things to clean yourself with in each of your bathrooms." Kiba's voice traveled clearly up the stairs.

I grunted in response but quickly realized that he probably didn't hear me. "Okay!"

Continuing my mutterings from earlier I found myself in a situation I should've foreseen with Sarah and a dog being in the same establishment. There on the floor would have been a cute picture of a girl playing with a dog as they hugged on the floor with the dog licking her face lovingly. But I was too irritable this morning to care. "Troublesome."

Sarah noticing my presence responded to what I said "Yes?"

"Hurry up, your man is making breakfast downstairs. There's stuff in your bathroom to clean up with." I spun on my heel and left her and Akamaru, trusting that she didn't need me to drag her to the shower.

I entered my bathroom ignoring the bag of clothes placed on the toilet and I undressed beginning my shower. I had to close my eyes when a bunch of dirt, from last night, ran into them. _I should have cleaned up before bed_. Working the soap, which had been set out for me, into my strawberry blonde hair I released a contented sigh as I felt the layers of dirt wash off. I rinsed and repeated a couple of times just to make sure that all the dirt was off before I began to clean my body. There were some scrapes here and there but altogether that was the only injury I had so far. Once I water started to chill I turned it off and rapped a towel around myself.

I stared at the bag with my new clothes, dreading of what hidden horrors would be revealed.

_Please, nothing pink._

I peered into the bag and breathed easily when I saw blue.

It's my favorite color too.

When I actually put the shirt on I raised an eyebrow when I saw that it slightly resembled something to what Ino wore in the first series. There were two small slits running up the sides but I didn't mind it. Pulling on a pair of black shorts that reached the top of my knees I saw there was a brush and a tube of toothpaste left in the bag. _Where's the toothbrush? _Emptying the bag of its contents, which wasn't much, I still hadn't found it. Striating up I found it on the edge of the sink and face palmed. After doing my usual routine of preparing for the day I decided to head back downstairs were the smell of food reached me.

My growling stomach reminded me that I hadn't eaten all day yesterday and it showed in the ferocity of its roars.

"I smell fruit," Sarah commented as I entered the kitchen to find her sitting at the table. "Strawberries to be specific."

"It's the shampoo."

Sarah had a black long sleeved shirt, that cut off at the elbows on and the sleeves were ringed with red. From my vantage point I could see she had a tight black skirt on as well. She was holding her head up with gloved hands. The gloves matched her red and black sleeves and you could see the back of her hands with the glove's netting.

"How come Sarah got gloves?" I asked Kiba who was setting a plate of eggs on the table for each of us.

"Because I'm his favorite." Sarah stuck her tongue out at me and I was tempted to cut it off.

I need some sleep my thoughts are turning evil.

Kiba sensing my evil aura immediately offered to buy me something latter if it bothered me that much.

"I want white arm warmers."

"Sure, but I'll get them latter. Right now we need to hurry if we're going to make it on time to our meeting with the Hokage."

I swallowed the last of my food and asked what time the meeting was going to start.

"In nine minutes."

"We're going to be late!" Sarah shoveled the eggs into her mouth and took off for the front door. We both found some black ninja sandals waiting for us so we put them on and hurried outside.

_What?_

"You're seeing what I'm seeing right?" Sarah whispered as dumfounded as in felt.

A clean, beautiful zen garden lay in front of us. Every pebble and rock in its place and the lone tree trimmed to perfection.

I thought Sarah had trashed the place last night with her jutsu?

"Wow, Kurenai-sensei made everything look new!" Kiba whistled and Akamaru trotted up next to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I reported to Lady Tsunade about Sarah's 'accident' and she sent Sensei to fix everything up!"

"That was nice of her." Sarah smiled "I think it'd be rude to repay her kindness by being late to the meeting."

"Don't worry; Akamaru will get us there I no time!" Kiba jumped onto the giant dog's back. "Right boy?"

A bark was his response.

"Now, who wants to sit up front?"

Sarah squealed and tackled the Kiba off Akamaru as she cooed about how hot he could be. Six minutes later we were jumping over rooftops after I had finally managed to rip the two love birds apart.

"Hey, Kiba." I had to raise my voice so I could be heard over the wind "What's this meeting about?"

"Well, Lady Tsunade wants to see if you guys are willing to do some training."

"Do I even have any chakra?" I asked. So far Sarah was the only one of us that has chakra from what I've seen.

"Yeah you do."

"What chakra nature is it?"

"That I don't know."

Before I could reply to his answer the Hokage Tower came into view and we landed of the rooftop. When we got off Akamaru he walked over to a shaded corner and lay down with a whimper.

"Isn't Akamaru coming?" Sarah wanted to go comfort the sad dog but the fact that Kiba was holding her hand stopped her.

"No, Lady Tsunade complained that her couch had a wet dog smell so she asked if I could leave him out this time."

"Then how come she's letting Kiba in?" I snickered at my own joke but soon realized that I was the only one. "Umm, sorry?"

"Come on, Sarah." Kiba pulled Sarah along and she bumped my shoulder by 'accident' as she passed by.

They were both annoyed.

"Fine be that way!" I called after the closing door as they left me alone on the rooftop. When I tried to open the door I found it locked.

…..

I'm going to kill them.

My lack of sleep isn't helping either.

Trying the door one last time I jerked the handle and willed it to break under my stare. A strange, cool, feeling ran down my arms and to my finger tips filling my right arm with a unnatural strength. Three distinct noises caught my attention and I stared down at three bolts not yet comprehending where they came from.

_Are those the…the door's bolts?_

Looking at the steel barricade I found the hinges loose and wobbly.

Well, that was easy.

I marched down the halls of Hokage Tower intent on seeing blood, preferably Sarah's and Kiba's.

Flinging open Tsunade's office door I searched the room for my targets "Where are they?" I snarled at the blonde woman calmly waiting at her desk for me.

"Before you do anything harsh we should ta-"

"Isn't this flower cute! I put it some water but I'm afraid it might die." Shizune entered with a little pink flower housed in a clear vase "I saw it outside and thought maybe it could replace that sake bottle that's always on your…desk..." her voice trailed off when she noticed the hostile feeling in the room.

I walked to Tsunade's desk and slammed my fist on the counter "Don't you dare finish that sentence with 'talk'."

I hate it when people tell me to shut up in any form or manner. Even if it is in a polite way like Tsunade was trying to do. My anger boiled in my veins and sent my blood pounding to my head.

"Ah!" Tsunade and I were startled when we heard Shizune cry out in pain and the sound of shattering glass. Looking behind me I was shocked to find her crouching on the ground wincing as she pulled glass shards from her bloodied hands.

"Shizune!" Tsunade stood up and rushed to Shizune stepping on something under her desk in doing so.

"Ow!" a voice yelped from under the Hokage's desk and hissed when their cover was obviously blown "Crappers."

"You," I shouted when I saw Sarah jump from under the desk, attempting to escape my wrath when I followed her. "You were hiding under the desk the whole time!"

"Kiba! Save me!" she yelled running behind a planter. "Save me too, Mr. Plant!"

Before I could smash the plant against her head I was crushed by a heavy body knocking me over and sitting on my back, arresting me from any potential crimes I might have committed.

"Where the hell were you?" I growled struggling to kick Kiba off my person.

"Outside the window."

"You damn ninjas!"

"Shut up!" Tsunade barked at us holding Shizune's hands in hers. Shizune's hands healed and the only proof they had ever existed was the pink water spilled on the floor. The Hokage sighed and stood up inspecting the water and glass on the floor. "Did you drop the vase?"

"No, I was standing there and suddenly the water started to bubble. It didn't grow hot but I could sense that it was rapidly becoming filled with chakra. Then it expanded and the glass shattered in my hands."

"Do you think it was done on purpose?"

"No, the chakra felt unstable as if the user was acting on the users emotions and was not aware of what they were doing."

"Well, the only person emotionally unstable in the area was…" four pairs of eyes turned to face me.

"What?" I snapped annoyed that Kiba was still sitting on me.

"I guess we now know what to do with Erin." Tsunade sighed helping Shizune off the floor.

"Um, Lady Tsunade, who are these girls?" Shizune asked.

"I will fill you in on details later but at the moment, Sarah is the girl hiding behind the plant over there." Sarah waved at Shizune still refusing to come from her hiding place. "The girl Kiba is sitting on is Erin."

"Yeah, and _Erin_ would greatly appreciate it if Kiba would get his damn ass off of her!"

"Sorry," No he wasn't. "I forgot you were there."

"Sure you did." I snarled as a mental battle, fully equipped with lighting, raged between us and Tsunade had to clear her throat to gain our attention.

"If you two are finished I would like to propose the idea of allowing you and Sarah to have some training." Tsunade poured some sake into a cup and paused before drinking it when she caught Shizune's glare, sighing she set it down. "You don't have to if you don't want to but it would put my mind to ease if you did. Something could happen and nobody could be there to protect you. If you have some training experience you'll both have a better chance of surviving."

"Who would train us?" Sarah asked gaining enough courage to run from behind the plant to hide behind Kiba. "Can it be Kiba?"

"No, I have assigned someone who knows how to train amateurs."

"We're amateurs?"

A knock at the door stopped any reply she might've made instead answering with a 'Come in'.

Kurenai stepped in and smiled when she saw Sarah and I. "Hello girls, nice to see you're taking things well."

"Hi, Kurenai-sensei!" Sarah went to give her a hug and I threw a wave over my shoulder.

"Kurenai will show you the basics of being a ninja and teach you techniques pertaining to your chakra nature." Tsunade looked at Sarah "Earth," then she turned to me. "And water."

"I have a water nature?"

"From the incident that occurred a couple of minutes ago I would say 'yes'."

"Sorry, Shizune." I apologized bowing my head in her direction. "I didn't know it was me that did that earlier."

"Its fine!" she smiled and waved it off. "Just try your best!"

"Good luck." Tsunade said picking up some documents the world dead to her.

I followed Kurenai when she left the room signaling Sarah to do the same. We didn't even make it down the hall before Sarah was jumping in excitement.

"What are we gonna do?"

"First I will explain what chakra is and how to manipulate it. Then –"

"We already know that stuff." I said. "Naruto has gotten that talk about ten times in his whole life."

"How much do you know about us?" Kurenai stared at us.

I looked at Kurenai and realized that she didn't know about Asuma's death. We did. They didn't know about Jiraiya or what happens when Pain attacks Konoha. We did. For the first time I saw the burden we held. We knew what was going to happen and how. We could either disrupt the timeline, warning everybody about the Akastuki's plans, or we could watch from a distance and intervene only when things get too out of hand. Looking at Sarah I saw the same thoughts reflected in her and I made a quick decision.

"A lot." I grimaced. "We shouldn't say anything because it might make our information useless if someone tries to change it."

"That does make sense." Kurenai sighed but smiled when we made it outside.

"Let's get started on your training!"

**A/N: Well this story was almost discontinued because I nearly died. (I'm serious as a heart attack) **

**I was walking down the stairs at school talking to Sarah, with a huge stack of books in my arms that also covered my face, when I missed a step. It wasn't a small fall either I missed like seven or six steps, landing on my back. Hard. Sarah spazed and thought I was paralyzed or dead when I wouldn't move and it was so funny seeing her freak out that I burst out laughing. Then she was a little pissed that I made her worry then she was laughing with me.**

**I'm very accident prone.**

_I want to know what your favorite pairing is. It can be a het pairing a yaoi or a yuri one._

**Also my computer is rebelling against me and is having trouble with the internet.**

**Well, pray to God that I can get this out faster. **

**Until next time!**

***Rengoku Akashi***


End file.
